


Necessary Measures

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bickering, F/F, Frustration, Gen, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya takes steps to end a recurring argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Measures

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for [primtheamazing](http://primtheamazing.tumblr.com) in response to the prompt: _Rose, Jasprose, and Kanaya, bickering_.

"Rose. Rose. Excuse me. Jasprose? I feel it's only polite to inform you both that if you don't cease these constant verbal attacks I will be forced to take steps. I will do so whether or not you understand this warning."

"One moment, Kanaya," Rose said in the distracted manner that meant she hadn't registered the meaning of a single word, nor Kanaya's increasingly irritated tone of voice. At the other end of the sofa, Jasprose smiled sweetly and inquired if Rose would like to restate her last point because clearly she couldn't have meant to sound as ignorant as her words had implied.

Kanaya counted to twelve. Then she slammed the purple embroidered cushion down between her matesprit and her matesprit's alternate potential fate. Rose tipped backward onto the sofa's arm, while Jasprose levitated toward the ceiling, claws out and face-tentacles thrashing in alarm.

"Thank you," Kanaya said, tucking the cushion back into her sylladex. "As I was saying, if you don't find some way to coexist in relative peace, I'll have to find you an auspistice. I'm sure Karkat would be thrilled to volunteer. Failing that, I've been considering John. Or Roxy."

She smiled at the badly concealed panic on two versions of Rose's face.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
